Sorrow
by ctarrant
Summary: Beelzebumon comes back to Shinjuku after an incident that occured six years ago. Beelzebumon x Renamon


"_Six years, it's been six years since I've been in Shinjuku" _Beelzebumon thought as he came down the road to Shinjuku on Behemoth. _"It's been six years since Ai and Mako's death"_Beelzebumon thought to himself.

_Flashback_

_Impmon was hopping from roof top to roof top to get to his tamers house when he heard a scream "That sounded like Ai" Impmon said to himself and started to sprint to Ai and Mako. Unknown to him his friend Renamon had seen him running at high speeds and had heard Ai's scream and decided to follow him. When Impmon reached the house his blood ran cold at the sight that greeted him, Ai was laying dead on the floor along with her parents and Mako was in the clutches of the killer bleeding profusely. Impmons face became blood red in anger and his eyes became a void that promised carnaged and death. _

_Impmon was so angry that he didn't realize he digivolved into Beelzebumon, before he could attack, the killer fazed out of the room. He was going to hunt the monster down when he heard "I-Imp...mon-chan". He rushed over to Mako "Mako hold on I'm gonna get you to a hospital" Beelzebumon said. Mako shook his head and said "Impmon-chan w-we know I'm going to die" "NO MAKO don't talk like that you'll be alright" Beelzebumon replied on the virge of tears, Mako smiled and lifted his hand to touch Beelzebumons face. Beelzebumon leaned down and put his cheek to Mako's hand and held it there._

_Mako coughed out some blood and said weakly "I-Impmon-chan no matter where me and Ai are we'll always love you" Beelzebumon could only watch as Mako's life left his eyes and his hand became limp. "Mako? Mako stay with me, Mako? MAKO" Beelzebumon screamed to the sky and started to cry as his world shattered infront of him. He then heard a gasp behind him and turned around with Berenjena in hand but dropped them when he saw Renamon with a look of complete shock on her face._

_Beelzebumonturned around and said in a icy tone that made Renamon flinch "What do you want fox face?" his voice was void of all emotion. But instead of answering his question she did something that shocked him, she embraced him in a tight hug and said "I'm so sorry Beelzebumon I'm so so sorry" Beelzebumon then broke down in her arms crying the whole night in Her embrace._

_End of flashback_

Beelzemon felt tears fall down his face at the memory and then remebered the day he was leaving Shinjuku

_flashback_

_Beelzebumon was loading up Behemoth when he heard a group of footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw the tamers and their digimon dressed in black coming back from the funeral of Ai and Mako "Where are you going Beelzebumon?" he heard Renamon ask him. "I'm leavin there's to many memories of Ai and Mako here and I can't take it" He replied. He heard a few of them gasp but kept on packing not bothering to turn and face them. _

_Renamon tried to talk him out of it but was "Beelzebumon don't do this Ai and Mako wouldn't want you to-" "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT WHAT THEY WOULD WANT SO DON'T GIVE ME DAT BULLSHIT" Beelzebumon yelled at her making her and the rest of the tamers step back obviously startled by his behavior. He was about to ride away on Behemoth when he heard Jurispeak to him "Please Beelzebumon don't leave you have friends here to help you please reconsider" Beelzebumon closed his eyes and let out a sigh and spoke to her in a tone that showed he was absolutely broken inside "I'm sorry Juri but I can't I need to figure this out on my own, but I'll come back I promise" and that was the last they had seen of him for six years as he road away on Behemoth._

_End flashback_

He broke away from his thoughts when he past a sign that indicated that he was now in Shinjuku, as he road down the street he saw that nothing had changed in the six years that he was away. He went to the cementary to visit Ai and Mako since this was the day of their death but stopped by the house to grab something. When he reached the front door he took in the scent of Ai and Mako which brought back memories. He walked in and saw everything was untouched and went to their room and found what he was looking for, a teddy bear with a stitched up arm laying on the bed. He then left the house and headed towards a flower shop and bought two flowers and was off to see Ai and Mako.

He set down the flowers and the teddy bear on both the graves when he got there and closed his eyes saying a silent prayer (**Its kinda ironic that a demon lord is giving a prayer to the dead aint it**) he then spoke to both the graves "Hey ya guys its been a long time, I'm sorry I haven't been here for six years but I needed to get away to clear my head" he said as tears began to well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you two, I'm sorry but when I find the person who did this I'll kill him and make him sorry he ever did this to you I promise that I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled as he made an oath two his formers partners teas spilling from his eyes. He then walked to Behemoth and rode off to Ai and Mako's house to sleep from all the traveling he had done that day.

He was a a block away from the house when he heard "RENAMON!" from the distance, at the name of his friend he drove as fast as he could to where he heard the scream. He came turned a corner nad gasped at the sight Ruki was laying on the floor with a bruised cheek and Renamon was in the clutches of Myotismon trying to get away in desperation but it was futile. Beelzemon became filled with rage and took off at full speed with his Berenjena in hand.

* * *

Renamon was in the clutches of Myotismon she and Ruki were taking a walk when they were taken by surprise when Myotismon snatched her by the throat and hit Ruki in the face, she was trying to get out of his grip but was then knocked unconcious and the last thing she heard was "DOUBLE IMPACT" and the sound of an engine.

Beelzebumon made a direct hit with Myotismons head fatally injuring him, he got off his bike and walked over to Myotismon watching data float into the air coming from his head. Myotismon looked at Beelzebumon and smirked "Master knew you would come back after the little incident that happened six years ago." Beelzebumon looked at him in shock "What did you say?" Myotismon had a far away look as if he were remembering something "What were their names again? Aah I remember Ai and Mako I can still here their wonderful scream as I crushed the life out of them and how the screamed for you." Beelzebumon looked down at him in shock but then in rage and said "who is your master TELL ME." Myotismon looked at him and said "You'll never get anything out of me you might as well just kill me."

Beelzebumon gave him an evil look and yelled "DARKNESS CLAW" as he shoved his hand into Myotismons head brains splattering everywhere even on his face. He then heard Ruki's voice in the backround "RENAMON" she yelled as she ran over to her partner. Beelzemon walked over to them and picked Renamon up, he looked over to Ruki and said "I'm taking her to Yamaki he'll know what to do" he and Rukithen got on the bike and drove at high speeds to the Hypnosbuilding to save their friend.

* * *

Beelzebumon and Ruki were sitting outside a room waiting to hear Renamons condition, Beelzebumon turned to Ruki and said "I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to stop this" Ruki looked back at him with a smile "No you saved Renamon and me from Myotismon he would have killed us both, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Beelzebumon was about to respond until Yamaki came out of the room opening and closing his lighter like always.

"Well she doesn't have any fatal injuries just a concussion she'll be up by morning" Beelzebumon and Ruki breathed a sigh of relief "May we go see her?" Ruki asked Yamaki nodded and moved out of the door way for them to enter. They looked at Renamon and saw that she was laying on a bed with a on her head. Beelzebumon looked at Ruki "Would you like me to take you home?" Ruki nodded "I would appreciate that."

Beelzebumon was back at Hypnos waiting for Renamon to wake up but was slowly begining to doze off himself when someone came in. She threw Beelzebumon a blanket and a pillow. He looked at her in confusion "I figured that you might spend the night waiting for your friend to wake up, by the way if you need everything my name is Reika Ootori" Beelzebumon nodded to her and said thank you. Hours later he was a sleep dreaming of the night six years ago.

_Beelzebumon was in a room looking at the scene of Mako being strangled "MAKO" he screamed the killer fased out of the room "MAKO" Beelzebumon ran over to him. Mako looked at Beelzebumon with complete hatred "Why weren't you there to help us Beelzebumon why weren't you there" Beelzebumon gasped "Mako I tried to get here in time" then Mako yelled "AND NOW I'M DIEING" Beelzebumon was about to respond when the sound of laughter was heard in the backround, Beelzebumon turned to see Myotismon looking down on him and said "Grisly wing" sending his bats at Beelzebumon._

"NO" he screamed as he woke up from the nightmare he took in his surroundings and found out he was in the Hypnos building waiting for Renamonto awaken. He walked up to the window to look outside, it was morning and the city was busy with people hustling and bustling just liike always _"What was that nightmare about"_He thought to himself as he remembered the nightmare and a shiver went up his spine as he remembered Mako's look of hatred towards him. He heard a moan come from Renamonand ran to her side.

Renamon opened her eyes and the first sight she had seen was a familiar face "Beelzebumon?" she said "Yeah its me" Beelzebumon reassured her. Renamon gavehim a smile rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, Beelzebumon was caught off guard but reterned the hug. Renamon looked up at him and said "I'm glad your here" Beelzebumon nodded "Yeah me to" they stayed like that for a couple minutes when Renamon gasped "Where's Ruki is she okay?"

"She's just fine all she had was a bruised cheek I took her home don'y worry" He said

Yamaki came in through the door and looked at the couple "Am I interrupting" he said. Beelzebumon and Renamon blushed at the comment and let go of each other. Yamaki looked at Renamon and said "You may leave you have fully recovered" Renamon sat up and began to walk out of the room and as she passed Yamaki she said thank you. Beelzebumon walkdafter her and gave Yamaki a nod as he past by he caught up to Renamonand asked "Can I giveyou a lift?" she looked up at him and gave a nod "I would like that."

Reached Ruki's house and Renamon got off Behemoth she looked at Beelzebumon "I hope to see you again" she said Beelzebumon looked at her and said "Oh you will" and rode off home.

It had been a long day for Beelzebumon so he headed straight for bead, he went into Mako's and Ai's parents room since the bed was big enough for him. He took off his coat and shirt and laid down on the bed and let thee darkness consume him.

* * *

Beelzebumon woke with a start whe he heard a knock at his door he let out an exasperatedsigh "What is it now?" he asked himself as he walked to the front door. He opened it to find Renamon but she wasn't alone, accompanying her were the tamers and the rest of the other digimon. He looked over to Renamon and saw her blushing he followed her gaze and saw she was gazing at his muscled torso. He smirked at her

"Like what ya see fox face?"

She blushed even more in embarassment since he found out the he caught her. Beelzebumon then looked at the rest of the Tamers "So what do you guys want?" he asked. Terriermon responded "Do we have to have a reason to visit an old friend?"

"Well I guess not, do you want to come in? Beelzebumon said moving aside giving the Tamers and their digimon room to enter. When he closed the door he turned to see them standing in the middle of the living room looking around the house, he let out a sigh and went to the kitchen. He looked at the Tamers "Do you guys want anything like water or something?"

The Tamers shook their heads and Beelzebumon gave a shrug and grabbed a beer from the fridge andd heade over to his recliner to sit down. He took a swig from his beer bottle and looked at the Tamers "Well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna take a seat?" he watched them all take a seat on the couch except for Guilmon and Renamon who either laid down on the rug or sat in a corner.

Beelzebumon took another swig and looked at all of the people in the room analyzing them before speaking "So why did you all wake me from a blissful sleep?" he watched the Tamers look at each other in embarrassment "Well I'm waiting"

Takato took a deep breath "We heard about what happened last night and we came to see how you were doing"

Beelzebumon looked at them "Why would you be worried for little ole me"

Takato responded "Well we just wanted to find out how you were doing"

"Well other than finding out the killer of my tamers is still out there I'm just peachy now can we please change the subject I'm gettin a little uncomfortable"

Everyone did what he said except a certain big mouthed digimon "Aww is Beelzebumon to afraid to share his feelings?" Terriermon said in a tone that you use to talk to children, everyone gasped "TERRIERMON" Jenrya yelled at his digimon. He was about to scold him when they heard a 'click' they turned to see Beelzebumon with his gun out pointed at Terriermon.

"You want to say that again YOU RAT ASSED BASTERED" Beelzebumon said in a voice that made everyone beside Beelzebumon shiver.

Juri looked at Beelzebumon and said "Beelzebumon you don't want to do this"

Beelzebumon looked back at her "Oh ya I really want to do this, now where was I oh ya Double Im-uwaahh" Beelzebumon wasn't able to finish what he was saying since he was tackled to the ground by Renamon.

"GET OFF OF ME" he yelled and threw Renamon off of him and ran towards his bedroom and grabbed his shirt and jacket and walked out the door.

He heard Renamon call his name but he didn't care and kept walking towards his Bike and jumped on and rode away.

**Hope you all like and if any of you trash my story I will find you and pimp slap the hell outa you**


End file.
